The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Solenoid actuators can be used to control fluids (liquids and gases), or for positioning or for control functions. A typical example of a solenoid actuator is the fuel injector. Fuel injectors are used to inject pressurized fuel into a manifold, an intake port, or directly into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Known fuel injectors include electromagnetically-activated solenoid devices that overcome mechanical springs to open a valve located at a tip of the injector to permit fuel flow therethrough. Injector driver circuits control flow of electric current to the electromagnetically-activated solenoid devices to open and close the injectors. Injector driver circuits may operate in a peak-and-hold control configuration or a saturated switch configuration.
Fuel injectors are calibrated, with a calibration including an injector activation signal including an injector open-time, or injection duration, and a corresponding metered or delivered injected fuel mass operating at a predetermined or known fuel pressure. Injector operation may be characterized in terms of injected fuel mass per fuel injection event in relation to injection duration. Injector characterization includes metered fuel flow over a range between high flow rate associated with high-speed, high-load engine operation and low flow rate associated with engine idle conditions.
It is known to connect an external injector driver to a fuel injector via wires and/or cables. These wires have resistive drops and parasitic capacitances and inductances that interfere with current travelling from the injector driver to the fuel injector, thereby affecting high speed operation of the fuel injector. Additionally, parameters such as voltage, current and flux measurements within the fuel injector may be provided as feedback to the external injector driver. The accuracy of these feedback parameters may be impacted due to the distance these measurements must travel through the wires connecting fuel injector to the injector driver.